No te tengo miedo
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: -¿Miedo a ti? Bah -no entendía por qué había lanzado esa pregunta pero poco le importaba, no iba a mostrar ni una pizca de debilidad. -Miedo a lo que puedas llegar a sentir por mí. [Todoroki x Bakugo] -Lemon


**No te tengo miedo.**

Acababan de hacerlo y como de costumbre, después de un par de minutos en estricto silencio Todoroki se quedaba dormido. Por el contrario Bakugo, incapaz siquiera de cerrar los ojos estaba tumbado de espaldas, a su lado, mirando hacía el techo de la habitación.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué había dejado que ese bastardo volviese a partirle el culo? Literal. Sentía un leve escozor, aunque sabía que eso duraría poco.

Oh bueno, en el fondo sí sabía el porque de los tantos revolcones. Sonrío de medio lado al recordar lo que acababa de pasar, lo bien que le había hecho sentir y el gusto que lograba proporcionarle ese sujeto. Ciertamente sabía como darle placer, ese tipo de placer que le llevaba a múltiples orgasmos. Hoy habían sido tres.

Se giró y levanto un poco su cuerpo para comprobar el rostro sereno de Todoroki que aún seguía dormido. ¿Quién iba a decirle a él, Katsuki Bakugo que terminaría liándose con ese mitad y mitad? Y no solo eso, dejando que le follase como le viniese en gana. ¿Por qué demonios él? Sí, le molestaba, le molestaba admitir que por fin había encontrado alguien con quién se lo pasaba bien.

Suspiro pesadamente y se levanto de la cama para irse directo al baño. Iba a darse un buen baño caliente. Sí, seguramente eso le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño.

Después de dejar el grifo abierto y llenar un poco la bañera, se sumergió en el agua, dejando que esta le mojase por completo.

Tras unos quince minutos salió y se seco fijándose seguidamente en su cuerpo desnudo. ¿Por qué no había caído antes? No tenía ropa limpia que ponerse. Esa era la habitación de Todoroki y no eran horas como para salir. Y tampoco iba a ponerse la misma ropa sucia y manchada que habían dejado esparcida por el suelo.

-Mierda…

Un par de escalofríos le hicieron tiritar, así que rápidamente abandono el baño y se dirigió otra vez hacía la cama para cobijarse debajo del edredón. Cuando se metió, la tela caliente rozo su piel desnuda y le devolvió una agradable sensación. Aquello era otra cosa.

Todoroki seguía en la misma posición, durmiendo hacía su costado izquierdo, dándole la espalda. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de acercar su mano hasta su pelo. ¿Será que eso le despertaría? Seguro que no, Lo hizo y tal y como esperaba, el cabello de Todoroki era sumamente suave y lacio. El tacto era agradable, tan al contrario del suyo, que siempre estaba hecho una locura. Lo siguió rozando hasta que acabo con su mano en su nuca.

Por Dios, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Le hacía sentir aliviado el hecho de que estuviese dormido y no pudiese darse cuenta de nada, porque ciertamente él nunca era dado a las caricias, pero siempre había tenido curiosidad por como sería. Así que siguió su camino paseando sus dedos por la parte alta de la espalda de Todoroki. Ese imbécil estaba en forma y se lo demostraba en cada polvo que echaban.

Le gustaba quedarse observando su nuca y esos cabellos caprichosos que caían dándole ese toque modesto. Disfrutaba de solo ver su piel desnuda, y creía ser capaz de quedarse ahí plantado por horas, solo mirando...¿Se estaría volviendo loco?

Soltó una bocanada de aire y trato de dispersar ese tipo de pensamientos que le atormentaban de vez en cuando y le hacían cuestionar su propia actitud.

Un pequeño sonido procedente de la boca de Todoroki le hizo reaccionar y dar un pequeño brinco al creerse descubierto

Todoroki se giro quedando cara a cara con Bakugo y este al ver que se quedaba mirándole sin decir nada, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué coño miras?

-Hueles bien… -pronuncio acercándose al cuerpo del rubio -¿Te has duchado? -pregunto aunque ya suponía la respuesta.

-Tú en cambio apestas -soltó bufando seguidamente -No te pegues a mí, das asco.

Todoroki se quedo quieto e hizo una pequeña mueca a modo de sonrisa, que hizo enfurruñar más a Bakugo. ¿Por qué no reaccionaba a sus malas palabras o desprecios? En cambio seguía ahí plantado, invadiendo su espacio a pasos agigantados e involucrándose cada vez más.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza a ese gilipollas? ¿Acaso no tenía orgullo?

-Has usado mi champú -pronunció aspirando un poco más el aroma.

-Yo que sé -corto secamente, como si tuviese que defenderse -El primero que he visto.

-No me importa -dijo seguidamente mostrando una expresión calmada -De hecho me gusta, es como si ya fuésemos una pareja.

Bakugo lejos de tomárselo como un cumplido, mostró una mirada asesina.

-¡¿Qué dices?! Que te deje follarme de vez en cuando no significa que vaya a salir contigo -sentenció firmemente, incluso en un tono borde.

-¿Me tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué hablas? -chasqueo su lengua -¿Miedo a ti? Bah -no entendía por qué había lanzado esa pregunta pero poco le importaba, no iba a mostrar ni una pizca de debilidad aunque en el fondo sabía que Todoroki no se aprovecharía de ello.

-Miedo a lo que puedas llegar a sentir por mí.

Todoroki aprovecho que le tenía delante para al menos intentar buscar una seña, algún detalle que le pudiese dar una pista de que tipo de sentimientos tenía ese loco rubio, o si es que llegaba a tener alguno, cosa que a veces dudaba.

¡No digas chorradas! -intentado zafarse de la incómoda situación que empezaba a crearse se dio la vuelta, alejándose de la cercanía de Todoroki -No me ralles con estas idioteces a estas horas ¿quieres? No he pegado ojo aún.

-Será porque tienes el culo quemado -soltó algo cabreado de que Bakugo siempre se escabulliese cuando trataba de hablar con él en serio.

La reacción no tardo ni un segundo en hacerse evidente y Bakugo volvió a fijar, y esta vez, sus ojos en los contrarios con pura cólera.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves hijo de puta?! -gruño visiblemente alterado y rabioso por el impertinente comentario.

Le había dado donde le dolía, en su gran orgullo.

Bakugo alzo su puño y lo mantenía en alto amenazando en cualquier momento de darle un puñetazo, se estaba conteniendo de suerte.

-¿Está es la única manera que tengo de llamar tu puta atención? -pregunto alzando la voz y sin flaquear.

Estaba dispuesto a recibir uno o dos o los puñetazos que hiciese falta por su parte, pero iba a escucharle. Oh sí, lo haría, de eso se iba a asegurar.

-¡No me vengas con esas mierdas! ¡Qué seas un estúpido sentimental de mierda no es mi culpa! ¡Qué estés obsesionado con salir conmigo no es mi culpa! ¡Qué quieras tener un puto novio no es mi culpa! ¡A mi no me metas en tus rollos! -lo estaba soltando todo, sin media mucho lo que decía, pero se sentía asfixiado, sin casi poder respirar y que estuviese crispando sus nervios no ayudaba.

-¡¿Qué no es tu culpa?! -Todoroki alzo su voz casi como lo había hecho Bakugo anteriormente, dispuesto a no quedarse atrás -¡¿Qué no es tu culpa?! Tsk…-negó con su cabeza y se mordió el labio intentado contenerse en vano -Que esté todo el puto día pensando en ti ¿no es tu culpa? Que me tiemble todo el jodido cuerpo cada vez que te toco ¿no es tu culpa? , que me esté volviendo loco cada vez que no nos vemos ¿no es tu culpa? ¡Porque déjame decirte que todo es tu culpa! - cogió de la mano a Bakugo y con un movimiento ágil , aprovechándose de que se había quedado estático, la puso encima de su pecho desnudo -Me sale el corazón del pecho y todo es por tu culpa...Me gustas muchísimo -termino diciendo un tanto abatido.

Estaba ya harto de fingir, de esconder lo que sentía. Lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora, porque sabía que Bakugo no iba a tomarse bien lo de formalizar su "relación", si es que podía llamarse así a un par de encuentros que acababan en la cama. Pero ya no tenía forma de seguir actuando de esa manera. No podía. Y si todo tenía que terminar, era mejor hacerlo ahora, antes de que acabase hecho pedazos. Prefería no volver a verlo a joderse de esa manera.

Soltó la mano de Bakugo y sin decir nada más salió de la cama y se fue directo al baño, encerrándose dentro.

El rubio se quedo sentado encima de la cama, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, como si tuviese que procesarlo.

Sí, sabía que no le era indiferente a ese mitad y mitad, pero ni de lejos imaginaba que iba tan en serio. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que le había dicho un par de cosas, se lo tomaba a broma o simplemente no quería involucrarse en el tema. Pero parecía que las cosas habían dando un gran vuelco y todo había salido disparado, sin pretenderlo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? O tan siquiera decirle…

De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse y al reencontrarse tan rápidamente con el rostro de Todoroki hizo que se pusiese nervioso, sin saber porqué.

Lo que escucho le dejo totalmente petrificado.

-Vístete y lárgate -sentenció serio Todoroki sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su cara.

-¿Qué? -fue lo único que atino a decir.

 _-_ Me voy a duchar y cuando salga mejor que no estés por aquí -dijo volviendo a cerrar la puerta, esta vez de un portazo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? De repente su actitud había dado un giro de 180 grados. ¿Hacía unos segundos se le estaba declarando y ahora le decía que se marchase? ¿En serio? Tenía que ser un sueño, una absurda pesadilla. Ojalá lo fuese, se dijo para si.

Suspiro pesadamente y empezó a recoger su ropa del suelo. Finalmente sí iba a tener que ponerse esa ropa sucia encima.

¿Qué mosca le había picado? Sí vale, como de costumbre él se había pasado de grosero, y de malas manera, pero ya le conocía como era, él era Bakugo Katsuki, ¿qué se podía esperar? Pero en el fondo se sentía como una mierda.

Tuvo el impulso de ir hacía la puerta del baño y hablarle pero ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿que lo sentía? No, estaba seguro que eso no serviría con Todoroki.

Se quedó sentado encima de la cama, ¿se lo estaba pensando? ¿Por qué? ¡Si ese imbécil le estaba echando iba a irse y a la mierda! Pero a la hora de hacerlo no era tan fácil como decirlo. Quizás porque para sus adentros, uno de sus mayores miedos era perder el contacto con Todoroki y que no volviese a siquiera dirigirle la palabra, o acercarse a él, ni mucho menos tener contacto físico.

Un par de minutos después Todoroki volvió a salir ya aseado y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, pero esta vez algo diferente de como solían mirarse.

-¿Todavía por aquí? ¿No he sido lo suficientemente claro? -soltó impertinente, volviendo a crear un ambiente turbio y estresante en la habitación.

-Te he oído perfectamente.

Todoroki esperando alguna otra contestación, se quedo esperando en vano, ya que esta no llegó.

-¿Pretendes quedarte a dormir aquí como si nada hubiese pasado?

-Estaría bien -contestó el rubio en tono burlón, pero que enseguida cambio por uno serio -Pero eso no es lo que tú quieres.

-Lo que yo quiera ya da igual. - hubiese querido decirle tantas cosas, exigirle, argumentarle, reprocharle, lo que hiciese falta , pero de nada iba a servir si no ponía de su parte y simplemente quería zafarse de todo -Lo mejor es que lo dejemos. Y si ya se que suena absurdo -se adelantó a decir -Porque en realidad no tenemos nada, pero ya me entiendes. A todo esto de besarnos en cualquier esquina y venir a mi casa a tener sexo. No quiero seguir con esto.

Bakugo le observo decirlo casi sin pestañear, Y escucharlo dolía más que todas las veces que se lo hubiese podido imaginar. Sonaba peor que en la más monstruosa pesadilla que jamás hubiese podido tener.

¿No había vuelta atrás? ¿Iban a acabar así y ya está? ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

Todoroki empezó a vestirse con un pantalón y una camiseta de su armario. Bakugo por su parte solo había alcanzado a ponerse los boxers y sus pantalones.

-¿No volveremos a vernos? -pregunto Bakugo un poco al aire.

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? Supongo que sí, es inevitable vernos de vez en cuando. No sé, estamos en la misma ciudad y acabaremos en alguna misión.

-Me refería… -dejo la frase a medias, sin atreverse a proseguir -Déjalo. Ya me voy -se apresuró a coger su ropa del suelo, la que ni siquiera se puso y salir disparado del lugar, como si alguien estuviese persiguiéndole.

-¡Estúpido gilipollas! -murmuro para si, sin dejar de caminar rápido, tratando de huir rápidamente de ese lugar.

Cuando hubo bajado un par de pisos por las escaleras y sus corazón empezaba a avisarle que había hecho un sobre esfuerzo, paro. Aspiro aire, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración en vano. Se agacho quedando de cuclillas y tuvo el impulso de llorar, pero ninguna lágrima se escurrió por su cara. Dio un puñetazo en toda la pared, que hizo retumbar las paredes.

-¡Maldito, maldito, maldito!

Odiaba esa asquerosa sensación de sentirse afectado, susceptible e impotente. Con rabia contenida, rabia que solo conseguía calmarle, el imbécil que se la estaba creando, con un buen polvo. Pero no se trataba de solo eso, su boca, su pelo, su torso, sus manos, sus ojos clavándose en los suyos, la manera que tenía de mirarle, de provocarle, de quererle…

-Maldito…

Incluso su olor. El mismo que ahora compartía su cuerpo y que no podía quitarse de encima.

Volvió a ponerse a correr disparado pero esta vez en dirección contraria, hasta que volvió a estar delante de la puerta del piso de Todoroki. Entró a lo bestia, sin reparar en si rompía algo o no.

Y al encontrarse con la figura de Todoroki a unos metros, simplemente se echo encima de él, logrando que ambos cayesen en el suelo dándose un buen golpe.

-¡Ahhg! -se quejo sobandose la cabeza Todoroki.

No le había dado tiempo a reaccionar y había caído bruscamente, con todo el peso de Bakugo encima. Este sin permitirle decir nada, choco su boca contra la suya y empezó a morrearle de una forma tan salvaje y dura, que incluso para Todoroki, acostumbrado a sus maneras, le tomo por sorpresa, Trató de seguirle el ritmo y correspondió a su beso, hasta casi asfixiarse y quedarse sin respiración.

Al separarse el rostro de Bakugo estaba rojo al máximo y Todoroki como pudo se mantuvo tratando de tranquilizarse, pero su cuerpo estaba francamente exhaltado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-No hables, no digas nada -se precipito a decir Bakugo – No vuelvas a decir que me vaya, ni vuelvas a decir que esto se ha terminado.

Ahora que lo tenía encima podía sentir como el cuerpo de Bakugo se estremecía a cada palabra que soltaba ¿Podía decirse que estaba sincerándose realmente? Su cuerpo hablaba por si solo.

Todoroki alzo su brazo y apoyo su mano detrás de la nuca de Bakugo.

-Eh Katsuki

Escuchar su nombre por primera vez, de los labios de Todoroki y con ese tono tan cálido y calmado hizo que se le pusiese la piel de gallina y todo su ser vibrase.

-Deja de tenerme miedo.

Bakugo supo a lo que se refería y esta vez no entro en conflicto. Trago saliva y entreabrió la boca dispuesto a hablar.

-Estoy enamorado de ti.

Se esperaba cualquier cosa, cualquier frase, cuando se trataba de Bakugo se podía esperar cualquier cosa, cualquiera menos esa que acababa de escuchar.

Esperaba oír un "me gustas", un "vale, siento lo mismo". Y con eso ya creía estar soñando demasiado. Pero aquello… ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Enamorado?

Se formo un silencio largo. No tenso, ni molesto, pero se alargó bastante, uno en el que simplemente se aguantaron la mirada sin decirse nada.

-¿No es una broma, verdad? -inquirió Todoroki.

-¿Me ves cara de payaso? - le soltó un tanto arisco, para después volver a un tono neutral -No, no es ninguna broma.

-Joder y me lo dices ahora…

-¿Y qué? ¿No es un buen momento?

-No lo sé, es solo que no me lo esperaba. Ha sido tan de repente y …

-Oye que si no sientes lo mismo lo dices y punto. No tienes porque tener la obligación de corresponderme por pena.

Todoroki abrió los ojos chocado por lo que acababa de soltarle.

-¿Pena?

-Se me ha ido la cabeza y me he emocionado y ya está. Eso es todo -se excuso, arrepentido de haber dicho aquello y no haber recibido la respuesta que esperaba, después del horror que le había costado decir eso.

Todoroki lo atrajo hacia si y le dio un beso suave, deleitándose en sus labios, Estrujo varios de sus cabellos entre sus dedos con fuerza.

-La única pena sería perderte. Y ahora no pienso dejar que eso pase -se incorporo y Bakugo quedó sentado encima de sus piernas.

Ambos empezaron a besarse cada vez más apasionadamente, Todoroki se deshizo de su camiseta rápidamente y bajo su boca hasta el cuello de Bakugo, para recorrer parte de el con su lengua, y de vez en cuando pararse en algún punto para chuparlo.

Los dos estaban calientes, muy calientes, solo con un par de caricias toscas conseguían volverse locos mutuamente.

-Ahh para...No chupes tanto que vas a dejar marca...ahhh…

-¿Acaso importa? -dijo Todoroki parando y fijando su mirada en la del contrario -Si vas a ser mi novio, es mejor que le quede claro a los demás que ya tienes dueño ¿no crees?

-¿Novio?

-De eso se trata cuando te enamoras -concluyo, dándole la esperada y ansiada respuesta al rubio.

Respuesta que le supo a gloria y se lo demostró dejando que prosiguiese su camino por su cuello y bajar hasta sus abdominales, estómago, pelvis...hasta llegar a su calenturienta zona intima, la cual Todoroki no dudo en meterse en su boca y lamer con ganas, al mismo tiempo que masturbaba con agilidad, lo habían hecho muchas veces, pero esa iba a ser diferente. No iba a ser un revolcón más. No iban a solo a compartir fluidos, sudores y gemidos. Iban a dejar al descubierto esos sentimientos por los que habían peleado infinidad de veces. Iban a demostrarse de una vez por todas que lo único que en verdad querían era estar siempre juntos.

-¿Te gusta? -sabía que sí, que sus mamadas hacían enloquecer a Bakugo, pero le gustaba preguntárselo y hacerse de rogar -¿Quieres seguir?

-¿Qué si quiero? ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Ufff...Ya no aguanto más -gruño bastante afectado por el calentón que tenía encima, sofocándole a pasos agigantados -Va, ¡Sigue joder! ¡Métemela ya!

Todoroki embriagado por esas palabras y el placer se bajo los pantalones e tumbo a Bakugo contra el suelo, posicionándose para seguidamente penetrarle sin esperar más. No iba a ser gentil, sabía que a Bakugo le gustaba duro, y a él en el fondo también. Sentir como sus testículos chocaban contra el culo de ese precioso rubio, era un maldito sueño. Nunca se cansaba, ni se cansaría de tenerlo, era demasiado adictivo, todo, desde su grotesco vocabulario, hasta su modales de crio de parvulario le gustaban.

-Ohh sí, más rápido….no pares...ahhh!

No le importaba lo más mínimo si en el otro piso hubiese gente o si enfrente alguien pudiese oírlo, cuando lo estaban haciendo Bakugo siempre gemía como un desquiciado, fuera de si, incluso chillando que se la clavase más y más duro, que le destrozase o le echase todo el semen encima. Era ese tipo de chico grosero por el que era capaz de ponerse duro una y otra vez, sin espacio de tiempo.

Cuando su propio sudor empezó a caer sobre la frente de Bakugo supo que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo y que acabarían empapados, como de costumbre.

-Lo siento, pero esta vez tendrás que perdonarme, no voy a poder aguantar mucho más -dijo sincerándose -Me pones tan cachondo y estoy tan excitado ….

-Ahh ahhh…. -Bakugo seguía gimiendo y simplemente le contesto dándole un pequeño pico en los labios -Si vas a correrte hazlo dentro esta vez...ahh

-¡Argg! -Todoroki gruño sonoramente y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta ya había hechado toda su corrida en el interior de Bakugo. Su respiración estaba acelerada al máximo y tuvo que retirar varios mechones que se le habían quedado pegados en su frente a causa del sudor. Quedo abatido por el esfuerzo y dejo reposar su cuerpo encima de Bakugo,.

-Cada día te superas -le dijo dejando que este descansase sobre su pecho.

-Viniendo de ti, eso es un gran alago.

Ambos se echaron a reír y poco después se incorporaron despacio.

-¿Qué tal si voy a preparar el baño y esta vez nos bañamos juntos? -dijo ayudándole a levantarse del todo.

Bakugo asintió.

Todoroki recogió las prendas del suelo y empezó a caminar hacía el baño.

Bakugo observo detenidamente como se alejaba. Y pensar que por su tonto orgullo casi pierde a ese tipo. Sonrió para si. Ahora él iba a ser su orgullo, su mayor orgullo.

-Eh Shoto.

El aludido se giró y el rubio le devolvió una mirada firme y segura.

-No te tengo miedo.

Todoroki sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. Esta vez no había vanidad, ni arrogancia, ni vacile en esas palabras, simplemente puro coraje.

Ambos lo habían comprendido, que a pesar de todo, no podían y nunca habían podido vivir el uno sin el otro. Y desde ese entonces se volvieron inseparables.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bueno, bueno, bueno...No sé si al final se me ha ido un poco….Es mi pareja favorita, de verdad, los amo juntos y me da pena que no sea tan popular como a mi me gustaría, porque es que son fantásticos. Me los imagino juntos y harían una pareja explosiva perfecta!_

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
